


it's all in the eyes

by Artic_Wolf_SN16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Blood, Demon Dean, M/M, Season 10 AU, Smut, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artic_Wolf_SN16/pseuds/Artic_Wolf_SN16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is trying to cure Dean of being a demon, when things go horribly wrong. Dean shows just how bad a demon can be, and just how much Sam misses it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Within the blink of an eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during s10, e3. Sam and Cas put Dean back in the demon dungeon. Now Sam is wondering what to do with Dean. He enters the room and is presented with a situation he wasn't expecting.

Sam stood outside the dungeon door, listening to the oddly quiet room. He was growing concerned that something was wrong with Dean. The cure had been working but Dean still didn't want to be saved. Cas had explained why, but Sam refused to believe that Dean would rather be a demon than feel something. Dean's words kept echoing in his head, 'I like the disease'. Could Dean really want this? Sam shook his head and chewed his lip. He placed his ear back to the door and listened. It was still silent, not even breathing could be heard. 'Maybe I should go in and check on him.' He said to himself. Cas had left a while ago so he clearly believed Dean wouldn't escape again and even if he did, Sam could handle it. That should give him some confidence to go into the room. Sam shook his head and gripped the door knob, twisting right as he got a text. 

Sam walked into the room, looking down at his phone to see who it was. The door slammed shut. Sam's head shot up and he was left facing an empty chair. The click of the door lock.

"No..." He whispered, his heart pounding in his chest. He whipped around to face the door, no one was there, that's good. He looked down at his phone again. The message was from Dean, 'you shouldn't come in here, Sammy.' He swallowed, dryly, and looked up. He turned around again and scanned the room. There was a lot of darkness in this room with only one light on, and that light was in the back of the room. But knowing Dean, he killed the other lights. Sam was left in the dark with his demon brother.

"You should have read my text before coming in here, little bro" Dean's voice echoed. "And you came in here unarmed." Dean clicked his tongue. "You should know better." 

"You don't have to do this, Dean. You can let me finish and you'll be back to normal. We can fix you. I can fix you, Dean" Sam called into the dark, keeping his back close to the door so he wouldn't be caught by surprise.

Dean growled and appeared in front of Sam in a matter of seconds. He gripped a handful of Sam's hair and slammed his head against the door. "I don't want to be fixed!" He yelled. Sam slid to the floor, dazed, but Dean didn't let go. He pulled Sam by his hair into the room by the chair. Sam hissed in pain and gripped Dean's wrist so it wouldn't pull too hard. Dean pinned Sam to the floor and straddled his waist. "You see, Sammy, if I'm cured, I go back to pain and anxiety and worrying about your ass. But now... Now I can do whatever I want and not give a damn. I can smack your head against the floor." And Dean did just that. Using Sam's hair to lift his head, he snapped it back down roughly. Sam groaned and clutched Dean's wrist tighter. "No feelings what so ever. I can also take what I want from you and not regret it." He said with a dark chuckle.

"What... What are you talking about..." Sam mumbled, confused. "Take what?" He looked up at Dean.

Dean laughed again and blinked, his eyes turning that inky, demonic black. "Awwww, Sammy... I'm gonna fuck you in the ass and you're gonna stare into my eyes as you cum." he said with a smile. Sam's heart began to race faster. He shook his head frantically, panicked. "I know what you think about me, Sam. I've always known. I always saw the lingering stares and the time you said my name while getting off. I felt the same, I just never had the courage to do anything about it. But now I have nothing holding me back." He said. Dean reached out and grabbed two pairs of handcuffs that were placed under the chair. He lifted Sam's arms and cuffed him to the chair legs, that were bolted to the floor.

Sam was frozen with fear, he didn't know how to fight back. Not now. Dean was right, he had come in unarmed and unprepared, and that was his going to be his downfall. Even if he had the demon blade with him, he wouldn't use it against Dean. Sam didn't want to kill him, he just wanted his brother back. The next few minutes went by in slow motion and fast forward at the same time.

Dean took out a small bottle of lube, that he usually had on his person, and set it on the ground beside them. He reached down and began to undo Sam's shirt and jeans. Dean pulled the jeans off his little brother's legs and tossed them. Sam just laid there, shivering, he couldn't stop this. Dean undid his shirt and took off his jeans as well, leaving both of them in their boxers.

Dean smiled slightly, leaving his eyes black. He wanted Sam to see he wouldn't be cured willingly. He took off Sam's underwear, his limp cock, slightly stirring at being exposed. Dean grabbed the bottle and slicked a finger. He wasn't completely heartless. He lowered his finger to Sam's entrance and pushed in. Sam bit his lip sharply and chocked back a sob. He couldn't believe this was happening. He never wanted it this way, he didn't want this.

Dean pumped his finger a few times before adding another finger and repeated this process until Sam was loose enough. Dean took off his underwear, freeing his hardened dick. He grabbed the lube again and rubbed some over himself. He grabbed Sam's legs and placed then over his shoulders, then positioned himself, and pushed in.

Sam's jaw dropped and he let on a strangled moan. He refused to enjoy this, but his body had different plans, his cock twitched to life. Dean laughed softly, looking down at his little brother. "I knew you wanted this." He growled out and then began to move inside Sam. He started kind of slow, then picked up pace. He thrust in and out of Sam rather roughly. Sam had his eyes closed tightly and was biting his lip, trying to avoid moaning.

"Look at me, Sam." Sam shook his head. "No." Sam said, keeping his eyes tightly shut. Dean growled and thrust in sharply, hitting Sam's prostate with a lot of force. Sam cried out and his eyes flew open. "There's a good boy, Sammy." He said softly. 

Sam tried to look away from those black eyes, but he found he was stuck in them. 'No, no, no... Look away, Sam. Look away!' his mind screamed at him, but Sam didn't hear it. He felt a warmth growing in his stomach. He hasn't realized he was close. Dean felt the tension in Sam and knew he was close, but he wasn't finished with Sam. He has another plan, so he slowed his thrusting. Dean smiled and lifted his wrist to his mouth. He bit sharply, breaking skin. Blood began to flow. He held his wrist to Sam's mouth. "Go ahead, Sam. Let go." He said. Sam shook his head, but Dean pressed his wrist to Sam's mouth at the same time he thrust in, causing Sam to gasp and blood to drop in.

Sam's eyes went wide and his pupils dialated. He let out a low moan and sucked down on Dean's bleeding wrist. Sam tensed suddenly and came, looking into Dean's black eyes and with his blood filling Sam's mouth. Thick, white ropes landing on his abdomen. Dean smiled and came after him, spilling deep inside Sam. He felt Sam still sucking on his wrist. He shook his head and pulled his wrist away, then pulled out. He used his red overshirt to clean them both then he undid Sam's cuffs. "Now you decide on if you really want to cure me." Dean said and stood up, fixing his clothes. He gave a look down at his fucked out little brother then walked out of the room.

Sam felt tears start to form but he didn't know why he was crying. He had enjoyed most of it. Sam shook his head. 'No, you didn't enjoy any of it. Your demonic brother fucked you and fed you his blood' his mind shouted. "But you liked it." He said quietly to himself. Now, Sam was debating on if he should turn Dean back. Sam licked his lips and moaned at the lingering taste of blood. He had missed this. 'Maybe I'll leave Dean like this for a few days then I'll change him back' Sam decided. He got up and got dressed then left the room, feeling strangely okay.


	2. What are you waiting for?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dean makes it very clear that he didn't want to be cured, Sam starts to want the same thing. And Dean gets a little confused by Sam's sudden urge to be with him all the time.

Sam walked out of the room and looked around the hall. He headed towards the kitchen, where he found Dean sitting, drinking a beer. Dean looked up, expecting Sam to flip or want to talk about it or something else that was typical for Sam. Sam looked at Dean and walked to him rather hurriedly. Sam extended a hand and Dean closed his eyes expecting to be hit in the face. He jumped when he felt a very light touch on his lips, followed by a body pressing to his. Dean pulled away and stepped back.

"Ummmm... Did I miss something? I did just kind of force feed you blood while raping you and now you're kissing me." Dean said, looking at Sam confused.

"I know. And it was hot." Sam said and moved again to kiss Dean again. Dean didn't move, instead he just let Sam do what he wished. He expected to be stabbed in the neck with a needle, but it never came. 'Maybe Sam doesn't want me cured now.' Dean thought to himself and smiled. He moved closer to Sam and kissed him back. His tongue slipped between Sam's lips and dominated his mouth. He pushed back and they both moved backwards until Sam was pushed up against the wall. Sam groaned softly and pushed his hips against his brother's.

Dean didn't quite understand what was happening but if it kept him uncured, he would allow it. He growled softly and bit Sam's lip, then moved down his jaw to his throat. His hands began to strip Sam once again and he felt his cock stir to life again. Perks of being a demon, fast recovery time. He bit and sucked on Sam's neck roughly, being sure to leave a mark.

He pulled Sam from the wall and finished taking off Sam's clothes, followed by his own. He then pushed him towards the island in the center of the kitchen. He bent Sam over the counter and kicked his legs apart, exposing his still loose and slick entrance. Dean smiled wickedly and positioned his cock, teasing the entrance. Sam whimpered and squirmed, pushing back towards his brother. Dean clicked his tongue softly. "Stay still, Sammy. Or I'm going to have to hurt you." Dean said softly and clawed Sam's back to prove a point. Sam moaned and pushed back again.

Dean growled and shoved his cock inside Sam. Sam let out a cry of pain but Dean had warned him. He allowed no adjustment time before he started thrusting roughly in and out. Sam made a continuous sound that would make a porn star blush. Dean moaned as well, his little brother was so tight. "Dean!" Sam cried out and gripped the counter tightly, pushing back to each thrust. Dean smiled at the way his brother was squirming and moaning, all because Dean was inside him.

Dean thrust harder and slightly changed the angle so he would hit Sam's prostate every time. Sam cried out again and panted, sweat forming on his body. "Dean... Let me taste you again." Sam said softly. Dean smiled and tore open his wrist again. He then grabbed Sam's hair and pulled his head back, pressing his wrist to Sam's lips. Sam eagerly began sucking and felt his climax approach. Dean felt it too and began to thrust even harder and faster. Sam moaned around Dean's wrist and in a matter of seconds he came hard. Dean was quick to follow, dumping his load inside Sam. But Dean wasn't done. 

He flipped Sam over onto his back and dropped them to the floor. Sam moaned and kept a tight hold on Dean's wrist. Dean began to thrust again, and the intensity of it was almost too much. He dropped his head to Sam's shoulder and bit gently. Dean was so lost in the pleasure, he didn't notice Sam moving.

Sam had reached over to his jeans and grabbed a syringe from his pocket. It was filled with his blood. He gripped it tightly then shoved it in Dean's neck. Dean gasped and lifted from Sam. He touched his neck and pulled the needle from his neck and looked at it in disbelief. He looked at Sam and was about to hit him hard enough to break his neck, but the blood took hold and Dean blacked out. He collapsed backwards onto the floor.

Sam groaned and got up then quickly dressed them both. He picked up Dean and took him back to the dungeon, chained him up as tightly as possible. He turned to leave then looked back at Dean. Sam sighed then bent down and kissed him, then left the room. Sam touched his lips and smiled. He wouldn't tell Cas, but he was going to wait for Cas to return before he entered again, just to be safe.


End file.
